


Truth or Dare: History (Iker/Sergio - Part Two)

by dollylux



Series: Truth or Dare [7]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 11:17:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1777138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dollylux/pseuds/dollylux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iker and Sergio flirt during pre-season training.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth or Dare: History (Iker/Sergio - Part Two)

Iker leans forward with a silly grin on his face and crawls toward Sergio. His knees are covered in grass by the time he reaches him. Sergio grins down at him, his eyes squinty because of the sun. He's leaning back on his hands, his legs bent at the knee and parted wide and lazy. Iker eases up onto his haunches and towers down over Sergio, shadowing him so that their eyes can actually meet. Their team-mates go on around them like this is normal, like their keeper always tussles and flirts with Sergio. Which he does. 

Sergio is still grinning as he looks up at Iker, his legs parting wider to allow him more room. Iker sinks back down and sits between them, his hands coming up to clasp over Sergio's knees, holding his gaze with a wicked grin as he curls down and lets his teeth graze Sergio's kneecap. Sergio jerks, ticklish, and his eyes are once again practically invisible under the width of his smile. He reaches up to push a finger into Iker's dimple.

"Are you bored?"

Iker shakes his head, his teeth teasing and gnawing. Sergio chuckles as Iker's fingers slide down over the tops of his thighs, pushing under the stretch of Underarmour obscuring the upper parts of them. His legs are smooth and Iker's fingers are silk from the protection of the gloves he usually wore like a second skin. Sergio arches toward him without a second thought. His voice is deeper when he speaks again.

"Tired?"

Another shake from Iker. He glances around them at their mates before leaning down with cat-like quickness to latch onto the sinfully soft skin of Sergio's inner thigh just inside of his knee, his teeth sinking in almost gently before he starts to suck on it, drawing out a thick gasp from Sergio, a flutter of those long lashes and a rush of elegant fingers in his hair as Sergio tries to control him, to help him or stop him, neither of them knew. Iker stops when there is a deep pink bruise on Sergio's skin large enough to satisfy him. He pushes his knees out from under himself so that he can slowly collapse on top of Sergio in between the comfort of his legs, hip to hip, chest to chest, smile to breathless smile. Iker grins down at him as Sergio's hands dig at the back of his shirt, their eyes playful, lustful.

"Ready for practice to be over?"


End file.
